


sun in my sky.

by goglz



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goglz/pseuds/goglz
Summary: “so how about tomorrow we go on a date?”Sometimes you find happiness in the little things.
Relationships: Army/Skull (Splatoon)
Kudos: 20
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	sun in my sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m atoning for my angst crimes, so i give you this. unrelated to eight hundred.

The meeting ended a few minutes ago, and Aloha and Mask are already on their merry ways. I’m alone with Army, who’s still scribbling away in that manual of his. I don’t get how someone could write so diligently every day, but that’s coming from the guy who’s never filled a notebook all the way at school. Speaking of Army… I walk over, taking a seat next to him. 

“Hey, Army.”

I startle him somehow, stopping him in his tracks. He slowly turns his head to look at me. He looks… very confused. Okay.

“Yes?” he replies meekly.

Oh, damnit, he looks so cute like that. He closes the book, putting his pen in its holder. I think I’ve paused for too long. Definitely, judging by the look on his face.

“Do you want to go on a date?”

“H-huh?”

He’s fumbling with his manual. I cross my arms on the table. He’s thinking about it, probably. I mean, we have a day off tomorrow, since my leg really isn’t in the best shape. Hell, I can’t even stand for too long because it aches too much. 

“I suppose we could…” 

Score. He can’t see it, but cod, am I smiling so hard right now. 

“Does today sound good?”

“Wait, your leg…?”

I shrug. “It’s fine. Unless you want to stay at home?”

“I’m not opposed to that.”

Yeah, actually, that might be the better option. Media attention is the  _ worst _ . People talk. And boy, do they talk a lot. Crazy how fast rumours spread when you accidentally grab your boyfriend in public. I have to admit, the headline “S4 Skull Grabs Teammate By The Waist” is hilarious, though. ‘Teammate’, my ass. 

“My place?” I tilt my head. 

He nods. He’s… so adorable. I hate this. God, why am I such a useless gay around him? I get up to walk home, but he grabs me by the arm.

“Let me walk you back. We’re spending time together anyway, correct?” he says firmly.

Woof. I guess. I don’t really protest, so he holds my hand as we make our way to my apartment. If I falter a bit, he waits for me. So sweet… I cringe a bit, since I put my foot back down with a bit too much force. A dull pain rushes up my leg. Ow. 

Ultimately, I end up going squid because it’s  _ that _ uncomfortable. He… picks me up and keeps walking. We eventually make it to the front door, and I change back to unlock it. Being in his arms is really comfortable, but I’m heavier than most inklings. Y’know, because I’m  _ bigger  _ than most. I don’t really want to force him to lug me around, so I think I’ll just stay like this for now.

I let him inside, locking the door again. It’s a good habit, right? Learned that the hard way. Thanks for walking in on us, Aloha. I can’t believe you. I pull down my bandanna, not much point in keeping it on now that I’m at home. I know Army still isn’t used to that, but hey, it gets stuffy after a while. 

“Come sit with me.” I sit down on the sofa, patting the empty spot beside me. 

He takes off his shoes, leaving his socks on. Gracefully, he takes a seat. Impulsively, I pull him close. I feel like if someone told me two years ago that I’d be like this with Army, I’d ignore them. But it’s the truth. Just the two of us, enjoying each other's presence.

I move to take his beret off, and he doesn’t mind. I leave it on the little table behind the sofa. He wraps his arms around me, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I never really expected him to be so cuddly. I hug back, eyes closing. He’s so warm…

Honestly, he’s a comforting presence. To me, at least. His eyes soften so much outside of public appearances, it’s cute. Though, even with the stern glare he usually has on, I still think he’s cute. A soft laugh bubbles out of my throat, and he smiles against my skin.

I think I might fall asleep like this… And I accidentally do. I don’t move for a good 2 hours. When I wake up, he’s still embracing me, but the gentle rise and fall of his chest tells me he fell asleep too. I don’t dare wake him up.

So there I was, waiting for  _ him _ to wake up. I play with his tentacles a little. He doesn’t even stir… He’s breathing directly on my neck and it tickles. Just a bit.

Eventually, he jolts awake, and apologies start flying out of his mouth. I press a kiss to his ear, and it twitches. He’s blushing, I can feel it. 

“I-I’m sorry, I just – ”

“I don’t mind. I was the one who fell asleep first anyway.”

He pulls away from me, face saturated in orange. I grab him by the chin, pulling him into a kiss. When we split for air, he’s got a hand over his mouth, blush very prominent on his ears, even. He’s trembling.

...Adorable. I can’t help it, his flustered reactions are worth watching. He hides his face in his hands, shaking his head in embarrassment. I can’t hold back the chuckle that comes out of my mouth.

“Don’t laugh,” he mumbles weakly.

“Sorry, you’re just so cute…”

That seems to fluster him even more. He faces away from me, arms crossed. I kiss the back of his neck, and he squeaks. He whips back around, nuzzling his cheek against mine. I can really feel the heat radiating off his face. 

I hold his hand, and he holds mine too. He’s so embarrassed… what a mess, but he’s  _ my _ mess, so I don’t mind. I don’t regret inviting him over. It’s getting late, though. Sun’s already setting outside.

“Army?”

“Yes?”

“When do you have to leave?”

“I don’t have to leave.”

“Really?”

“I can stay over if you’d like.”

“...That would be nice.”

Secretly, I’ve been wanting him to stay over for a while, but I haven’t figured out the words to ask. Would he really want to sleep in the same bed, though? I switch on the TV, it’s awfully quiet without background noise.

Ah. A cooking channel. Why was I watching the cooking channel, again…? Who cares. I hear rain starting to fall outside. I’ve always liked the rain, it’s soothing to fall asleep to. Army takes off his coat, folding it before placing it with his hat. Meticulous as always. 

I change the channels, a documentary now playing. He seems vaguely interested. The camerawork is entertaining, even if I really don’t know what’s happening. I’m guessing it’s about marine life?

Before long, it’s night already. There are two bathrooms in my apartment (since I used to share it with you-know-who) so I tell him where the other one is while I go and get ready for bed.

He didn’t bring any spare clothes, so I offer him a shirt and some pants.

“No, really, it’s fine…”

“You’re going to wrinkle your shirt.”

“But –”

I put the clothes in his hands anyway, and he sighs, going to the bathroom to change. He exits and I realize that my clothes are a bit too big on him. It’s not  _ too _ oversized, but it’s big enough to not fit right. 

Since I sleep in a queen sized bed anyway, there isn’t much trouble fitting the two of us in one bed. He was about to go sleep in the guest room, but I wanted him to sleep with me. 

I pull him into my chest, chin resting on the top of his head. His hand rests over my own, as he cozies up to me. It’s comfortable.

“Goodnight, Skull.”

“‘Night.”

We fall asleep on the right surface this time.


End file.
